Series 4 Episode 26 Script
Java: Can't take a little hit, Lex? Lex: Little? Java: Gotta do better than that, man. Sharpen those reflexes, move faster, or you're really gonna get hurt. Lex: Are you trying to destroy me or something? Java: I'm just your personal trainer. If it had been left up to me, I'd have deleted you long ago. But it ain't what Ram wants. Lex: So what does Ram want? Ram: You'll find out when he's good and ready. Til then it's back to work. Let's go. ---- Trudy: Cloe, are you okay? Cloe: Go away, it's all your fault. Trudy: What? What is it, Cloe? Cloe: You told me to tell him. Well, I did and he dumped me. Trudy: I'm sorry. Cloe: I shouldn't have listened to you. Trudy: Well, he would have found out sooner or later anyway. Cloe: He doesn't wanna know me anymore. Trudy: Then you're better off without him. Cloe: No, don't say that. Trudy: Cloe, if he's not gonna stand by you, then he is no good for you. Cloe: But I - Trudy: Oh what? You love him? Are you sure about that? Cloe: We have fun together. Trudy: That's not enough. Cloe, if all he wants is a good time and if he's gonna run off at the first sign of trouble - Cloe: He's not like that. Trudy: Are you sure? Cloe, if you're having a baby, then you do not need some selfish kid who only cares about himself. You need your friends. Your real friends. Who care about you. Cloe: I don't want anybody to know. Not yet, I couldn't. Trudy: Okay, then I won't tell anyone. I promise. Not until you're ready. ---- Ram: So, you found the time to come and see me at last. Where have you been? This is an important day, I need you here. Ved: Everything is in hand. Ram: Good. Because I've had another idea. Ved: Yeah? Ram: Interactivity. Ved: You wanna make the netcast interactive? Ram: Got it in one, clever boy. Ved: Are you sure about this, Ram? You wanna give the virts access to the net? Ram: I said so, didn't I? Ved: But - Ram: I know what I'm doing. Just fix it. ---- Amber: So what's he done now? Trudy: Dumped her. Told her to get lost. Amber: What did they fight about? Trudy: Who knows? Usual stuff, I guess. Hey, don't mention this to anyone, will you? Especially not Salene. Amber: Oh, right, yeah. Mum knows best, huh? Cloe always did treat her like a mother. Trudy: And now there's Pride to make up the family. Amber: Yeah. I really wish those two would just get it together though, you know? It would be so good for her. Trudy: Oh come on. You know you've always had a thing for the great hunter. Primal passions and all that. Amber: Yeah, right. Like, you know, Pride'll always be special to me. But...you know my heart belongs to Bray. He's the father of my child and nothing will ever change that. ---- Java: Parry. Thrust. Watch your left. Watch your left. Ram: Game Over, take a pause. Take his visor off. How's my gladiator coming along? Java: Not bad. Lex: Siva. Siva: Shhh... Java: He needs to be sharper if he's gonna survive above level 2 and give us a worth while contest. Ram: You hear that, Lex? Lex: Why. I'll be there. Ram: That's what I like to hear. You know what, Lex? You're one lucky guy. Lex: I am? Ram: You've got Java here as your personal trainer and she's the best, the very best. Isn't that right, Siva? Siva: What? Oh yes, the best. Ram: So, you just pay attention to what Java's got to say and you'll be fine. Lex: I'll be fine anyway. I just need a bit more time. Ram: Time, Lex, is one thing you don't have. ---- Sammy: Something's happening. Look! Mouse: Somebody, come quick. Trudy: What is it? Mouse: Look! Pride: "Only one more day." Trudy: "Stay logged on for the big news." Mouse: What's the big news? Pride: Who knows? Trudy: Like it says, you have to stay logged on to find out. Pride: Look at them. Hooked, already. Trudy: No, look, it's just a novelty. It'll wear off soon. Pride: It started. Trudy: What? Pride: Manipulating people, making them dependent. Trudy: Why? Pride: So they'll happily trade in their freedom. Trudy: You really think that? Pride: That's why I'm sticking around. To help other people I care about. Trudy: Like Salene? Pride: Yeah, I care about Salene. Why? Trudy: Oh, no reason. Amber and I were just talking earlier, saying how nice it is to see you guys getting together. Pride: Amber said that? Trudy: Yeah. I really think she'd like to see you happy. You and Salene. Pride: Oh. ---- Java: You can put him down now. Siva: Just drying him off. Gonna make sure the contacts are good. Ram: Clever girl. Ved, all fixed? Ved: Yep. We now have full interactivity. Ram: Excellent. Ved: Plus I've added one or two of my own ideas to spice things up a little. Ram: Like what? Ved: I'll tell you later. But you're gonna love it. Ram: You hear that Lex? We're gonna put on a good show. I'm gonna make you a star. Java: If you'll last that long. Lex: I'll last. I'll show you all. Ram: Of course you will, you're my gladiator. And you know what? Tomorrow the whole city is gonna watch you fight. Lex: Tomorrow? Ram: Yeah, it'll just be like the colosseum in Ancient Rome. Ved: With Ram as Caesar, the emperor. Ram: Right. And you know what? Just like Ancient Rome, the audience will have the chance to vote on the fate of the loser. How do you like that? Lex: Serves me fine. ---- Salene: Come on, Mouse, time for bed. Mouse: Just a bit longer? Please? Salene: Nothing's gonna happen til tomorrow. Mouse: You're gonna go to bed now? Salene: Yes. Mouse: Will you tuck me in? Salene: Only if you go right this minute. Mouse: All right, then. Pride: That was nice. Salene: Pride. Pride: You're very good with kids. Salene: She just needs a bit of love, that's all. Pride: Don't we all? Salene: I suppose so. Pride: Listen, Salene, I - Pride: What is that? Salene: Cloe. What is she playing at? I'll go see. Pride: No, she's just growing up. Working out her problems. Salene: She needs help. Pride: Salene, leave her be. Salene: What, you think I'm interfering? Pride: Sometimes people just need to sort things out on their own. You don't have to be everyone's mother all the time, Salene. Salene: No. I guess you're right. Good night. ---- Dee: Cloe. Cloe. What are you doing? People are trying to sleep. Cloe: I don't care. Dee: Are you all right? Cloe: Yeah. I'm fine. I'm not having a baby. Dee: It's okay, Cloe. Cloe: I thought I was pregnant. Dee: And now you're not? Cloe: Which is great. But I told him I was. Dee: You mean Ved. Cloe: Of course. Dee: And how did he take it? Cloe: He dumped me. He told me he didn't want to see me again. Dee: Pig. Cloe: If I hadn't told him - Dee: Than it would be all right? Cloe: Yes. Dee: No, it wouldn't. He'd still be the same little creep. Cloe: But I'd still have him. He wouldn't have dumped me. ---- Salene: Good night, Mouse. Mouse: Night. Salene: Don't let the bed bugs bite. Pride: Salene. We have to talk. Salene: Oh? Pride: Listen, about what I said earlier. I was wrong. Salene: No, you're right. I do come over like everyone's mother. Pride: It's what I like best about you. Salene: I can't help it, it's the way I am. Pride: Now, will you listen? I love the way you care for people. You're a good person. I really like you. I more than like you, I - Salene: But Amber, you and Amber - Pride: I care for Amber, a lot. But only as a friend. I'm sorry, I should have put things straight earlier. Salene: What are you trying to say? Pride: Well, these last few weeks I've been watching you coping and looking after everyone and... My feelings have gotten stronger and stronger. I have to know. Do you - ---- Trudy: I was up half the night. I couldn't stop thinking about Brady. Amber: Me too. Sorry, Trudy. Trudy: I know we're doing the right thing. Amber: That doesn't make it any easier, does it? Look, it's all right, you know, you can go back. Trudy: No, no. Look, you stay, I stay. Salene: Hi guys. Trudy: Oh, good morning. At least somebody's happy. Salene: Uhm, have either one of you seen Cloe this morning? Amber: No, not yet. What was all that about last night, anyway? Pride: Who knows? ---- Dee: I want a word with you, slimeball. Ved: What did I do? Dee: Cloe. Ved: Oh. Dee: Scumbag. Ved: She's no good to me with a bun in the oven. Dee: What? Ved: How am I supposed to have fun if she's up the spout? It's probably not even mine, anyway. Dee: Well, I've got some good news for you. It was all a mistake. Ved: You mean she thought - Dee: Yeah. Ved: How dumb can you get? ---- Siva: Please, go easy on him. Java: Why should I? Siva: You're my sister. Java: Yeah, so if Ram find's out about you he'll be taking it out on me as well. We'll both be finished. Siva: You won't help me? I'll tell him you did anyway. Help me and I'll cover for you. Java: You devious, little - Siva: You're not so pure yourself. I've seen you eyeballing Jay. Drooling over him. Java: Jay's one of us. Siva: You think that'll matter to Ram? Java: You breathe one word - Siva: And what? What will you do, sister? Java: You're as bad as Ebony. Siva: That makes three of us. Three of a kind. Java: At least I'm not so stupid to fall for a jerk like Lex. Siva: He's not a jerk. You don't know him. Java: Forget him, sister. After today he'll be no good to you. Or anybody in this world. ---- Mouse: Look, look, come here. It's happening. Look, what does it say? Pride: Visit the virtual arena. See real gladiators fight to the very end. Mouse: Wow. Gladiators. Sammy: 'Scuse me, 'Scuse me. What did I miss? Mouse: We're gonna see real gladiators fight. Amber: I don't like the sound of this. Salene: It's just a game, it's not real. Pride: Right. Mouse: Look, it's - Trudy & Salene: Lex? ---- Ved: So how are you feeling, champ? Lex: Fine. Java: That's the stuff, Lex. You gotta get psyched up for your big fight. Lex: I'm ready. Ved: Got your sixth gun stripped on, sheriff? Quick on the drawer? Lex: I got it, Ved. You're a funny guy. Java: Just focus, Lex. Focus, focus, focus. Ebony: Very impressive. Java: Who let you in? Ram: I did. Ebony's going to sit by me in the operations room. Are we all set now? Ved: All set. Ram: Excellent. Lex, it's about time you got connected. Good luck, my champ. Oh and there's one more thing you should know before we get started. Lex: What's that? Ram: Ved, would you like to tell him? It was your idea after all. Ved: We've added an extra tweak to the system, Lex. You already know you feel real pain when you're hit. Lex: Yeah. Ram: Guys, you're gonna love this. This boy, he's wicked. Ved: Well, we've gone even better. If you get wiped out in game, you're a goner in reality. Ram: How about that, ain't that something? ---- People: Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. ---- Citynet: And now the moment you've all been waiting for. Here is your host, the mighty, the magnificent, the one and only Ram. Ram: Hello gamesters and welcome to Citynet, the channel that brings you entertainment, information, excitement and most of all fun. And here, amongst the first virtual games, your champion, your fearless sheriff, your very own Lex. Ram: Okay gamesters, here we go. Game's on. ---- Mouse & Sammy: Yes! ---- Ram: How about it, gamesters? What a fighter, what a champ. Let's hear it for Lex. Ram: Okay, everybody, settle down. There's more. You thought that was it? That was only for starters, the warmer. Now here's the real thing. Are you ready, Lex? ---- Pride: What are they doing? Cloe: They can't make him fight again. Amber: Oh yes, they can. ---- Siva: No, no. You can't do that, no! Ved: It's okay, Java's not gonna be deleted. It's only the virt that has the attachment. ---- Ram: Hold it right there. Okay, gamesters, this is it. Lex has lost the contest. Does he live or does he die? It's your decision. Click on thumb up for him to live, thumb down down he gets deleted. Stand by to vote. Mouse: I'm gonna vote thumbs down. Amber: No, you can't. Mouse: It's only a game. Amber: Is it? I'm not so sure. Ram: Vote now. ---- Ram: All done. No more votes. Pride: Time's up. Mouse: Now, quick. Ram: Wow, how about that then? It is a tie, would you believe it? So, it comes down to the emperor. Yours truly. What shall I say? Live or not? Yes or no? Lex fought a pretty brave fight, you gotta admit. But is it enough? Caesar says... Ram: ...Live. Category:Script Category:Series 4